


Studying Anatomy

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Inexperienced Kylo Ren, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey wants Ben to check over her anatomy homework. He does that, as well as explores her anatomy in the process. Rey couldn't be happier and tries to return the favor.





	Studying Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. All rights go to their respective owners. The Drabble Me This prompt recently was an image drawn by camminliu. Her work can be found on tumblr, and I highly recommend checking it all out! This image in particular was so sweet; I wanted to write something for it. I hope you enjoy it!

“Ben?” asked Rey, peeking her head into his dorm room. “Can I verify my anatomy assignment with you?”

As a sports medicine major on scholarship, Rey loved asking for help from Ben, a pre-med student. 

He was sitting in his favorite chair, for once not wearing black. Red looked good on him, she reflected, just as the work khakis did. He seemed so mature, especially with his long hair.

He opened his mouth to respond but decided against it, nodding as he took in the fact that she was still wearing their private university's uniform, the white and red polo matching the red skirt and knee-high socks.

He always seemed to be quiet when she was wearing it around him. She had meant to ask him why amid the last six months they had dated. They had started dating a week after meeting one another, after two instances of Rey patching him up after he won fights in the boxing ring. When Rey showed that she wasn't afraid to touch him in those moments, even going so far as to hug him, she found herself an instant boyfriend. 

Now, she came over to his dorm almost every day after classes, and they hadn't grown tired of each other's company yet. If anything, the bond between them had grown stronger, but they still hadn't become intimate with one another. They both hadn't really discussed it, for fear of ruining what they had.

“I already finished the homework, but I wasn't sure about one problem,” she stated, closing the door and moving to stand in front of him and silently asking to sit in his lap.

She had an open invitation to sit in his lap anytime, but she still checked. He made it clear she was always wanted every time.

He nodded and patted his lap eagerly, a smile overtaking his face. Then, she was where she belonged: in his arms.

After she settled herself on top of him, he slid his arms around her, seeking the feel of skin on skin as soon as he could. He had never had much attention or physical affection growing up, so he sought it every time they were together.

Every once in a while, when she sat in his lap, she felt his erection poking against her. She never addressed it, for fear of making things awkward. She had barely sat down that time when she felt him, fully hard. 

He usually was semi-hard whenever she walked in wearing the uniform, but not like this. That was when she realized why he was always silent when she wore the uniform: he liked it on her. A lot, if today was any indication. 

She had always hated the pleated, red skirt, but from now on, she would love it. She was ready to go to the next step with him. She pressed her behind against his hard-on, and she welcomed the familiar wetness gathering on her panties.

When he growled low in his throat, she felt more liquid heat soak her panties. Yes, it was definitely time to do something about this.

“So we're discussing the reproductive system right now,” she said coyly, suddenly very glad for the coincidence. 

His hold on her tightened, and she rubbed against him once more, enjoying the friction. 

“I suppose you know much about this system,” she continued, “especially the male one. I'm not familiar with it, really. Only from books.”

It was true. She had been so afraid that he wouldn't want her since she was a virgin.

“Really?” he choked out, his voice high as his hands went lower.

“Yes. I'd love to learn more about it, if you're willing to share some knowledge,” she replied, turning around to kiss him briefly before settling herself more fully on him so the tip of his erection was pressing against her underwear. 

He must've realized just how wet she was; he groaned in frustration. His hands finally ventured to the curve of her butt.

“I think a compromise could be made since I'm unfamiliar, too. I'll show you everything you want if you show me all of you,” he said, hands sliding to the edge of her skirt. “Wait, that came out wrong-”

Heat and excitement coursed through her as she realized that they could learn together. She loved that idea and was glad that he seemed to want it, too.

“No, it didn't. I'm an open book, and all yours. Explore me to your heart's content,” she breathed, her eyes catching his. 

And with that, she turned and reviewed her homework again to give him a moment to process. She was doing just fine until she felt his right hand start grazing her upper thigh, under her skirt. 

More heat and wetness appeared, and she pressed herself against him instead of crushing his hand between her legs, wanting him closer. The added friction made his hand glide higher, until he was scant inches from her underwear. 

He had to have felt her wetness that coated the inside of her leg there; she was so self-conscious of it. For a moment, his fingers just paused there.

“Rey?”

She didn't look up, unsure why he seemed confused. 

“Hmm?”

Suddenly, his mouth was at her right ear as his index finger touched her soaked panties, and she had never felt so alive. 

“Why are you so wet?”

“The same reason you're hard for me,” she blurted. “Because I want you.”

His breath caught. For a few moments, neither spoke as his finger slid down the length of her white, cotton panties. She only pressed against his finger once at the end. He stopped moving when she did that.

“Alright,” he whispered, his hot mouth pressing kisses to her ear and neck. “Now, review your work one more time before I do.”

“Thank you.”

As she read, he added another finger, pressing harder against her slit. She moaned his name and squeezed her legs a little before his other hand slid around her mouth.

“If you do that again, I'm going to come right now,” he confessed at her ear. “Please, don't say anything.”

She nodded excitedly. 

“Good. Now, review. I want to learn every little detail about you in the meantime,” he said quietly before kissing the top of her head. “It's time to complete our education.”

She had barely begun to read when he slid two fingers inside her soaked underwear, sliding along her slit experimentally. She yelped into his hand.

He rumbled, “What did I tell you about-"

She turned her head and stared at him a moment, shutting him up. Then, she begged, “If you think you're the only one on edge, you're wrong. Please, Ben, go deeper. I need you.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed her briefly before promising her to make it quick, for both their sakes.

She turned back to her work, and he did as she requested. He started with one finger going in completely as her wetness coated his finger. He added another one, making her groan again.

“Ben, I'm so close!”

His other hand left her shoulder and dove inside her panties, wanting to experience it. As soon as he touched her, she came, throwing her head back and screaming his name loudly. 

As she came down from her high, she gushed, “Oh, Ben, that was the best orgasm I ever had.”

He had almost come as she had screamed. He had used every bit of his self-restraint learned from boxing to hold on, to watch her in awe as she came. She was glorious to behold as her eyes closed, and it was all because of him. 

His pride made him curious about what was covering his fingers. He brought his fingers out and up to his lips as she moved to straddle him and palm him through his pants.

At the same moment, he licked two of his fingers, and she unzipped his pants. He wasn't quite sure what set him off: her unique taste because of him, her wide eyes at the size of him, or the way she barely touched his tip, some pre-cum already there.

Either way, it led to the same thing: he came loudly, announcing her name to the whole floor as his. As he came in his pants, Rey watched in awe.

“Rey, if you felt even a tenth of how good I just felt, I'll be satisfied,” he said through ragged breaths. 

“Oh, believe me, I did,” she said, letting her fingers slide along his length. “I felt just as good as you.”

Was it her imagination, or was he already starting to get hard again? She sure hoped so, as she was already wet.

When she looked up at him again, she realized he was staring at her wide open legs, a wet spot clearly visible.

His look was a combination of surprise and barely contained excitement. Was it even possible she wanted more?

“Ben, we're not done yet,” she said with a wide grin before turning around again and sitting on his lap. “You haven't explored every inch of me yet, and I'm not done yet reviewing.”

“Then why are we sitting here staring?” he asked with a smile of his own. “We've got work to do.”

As she leaned over the desk to read, his right hand slid inside her underwear once more. He grinned as he discovered how much more there was still to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I welcome all feedback to improve my writing, especially with smut.


End file.
